Never Safe
by Lilachason
Summary: Hook's still obsessed with revenge but what if instead of going after Rumple he tried to harm the thing that he holds most dear? What if he's not stopping until Rumple knows exactly what it is to live without true love? Set back to when everyone was in story brook and Hook wanted to kill Rumple. Rated because of lots of ACTION AND FLUFF. Don't own anything as per usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ****dearies so I am obbessed with rumbelle but am going into withdrawl what with the new season being inn NEVERLAND and all.**

**-_- yeah anyways so I've had this idea ever since belle got attacked in the libary Why did hook go after rumple I always thought he would've tried to kill belle more than that one time an eye for an eye and all that soooo yea read on.**

Fanfic

I put the last book on it's shelve I'm done.

I smile and look around from the time I had been given the library I had spent all my time organizing and cleaning the books putting them in order and setting up the carding system, but I didn't mind it was my dream and it gave me something to do. Something to take my mind off of him. I feel the familiar ache in my stomach, The same ache I felt for 28 years when he left me when she locked me up. I quickly go outside suddenly not wanting to be there anymore.

Hook is standing outside the door waiting.

"Hello Belle"

"You." I say remembering when he tried to kill me in the library.

"I have a problem see I can't seem to find our dear old friend Rumple, I was wondering if you might know where he his."

"I don't" I spit coldly

"Oh I think you do and I think you just don't want to tell me."

"Why don't you check his shop" I try to brush past him but he catches me with his hook digging in to my back. I whimper involuntarily. He leans in and whispers right in my ear. "You would be wise to answer me girl." I can smell the stale rum on his breathe and fear courses though my veins I shove him, Hard.

I feel the cold air rip at my cheeks as I run, I feel tears stream down my face, I feel everything I'm running on pure adrenaline I hear Hook laugh behind me, Laugh! I know that I won't be able to get away there's no way for me to outrun him. I trip and hit my jar on the uneven sidewalk,blood quickly gushes out.

"Please" I whimper backing away even though it's no use.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't need you to get involved." Hook smirks

I try to get up but he shoves me back onto the ground.

"Now you see I had originally planed on killing the crocodile but then I realized that would be to easy, why should he get an out, No that won't do. Then I got a brilliant idea why not just do the same thing that he did to me, Taking away his true love."

A pit of dread forms in my stomach he's going to kill me I'm going to die.

He pulls me up and shoves me against the ally wall, I close my eyes not wanting to see.

He drags the hook across my cheek slowly and I cry out pain forcing my eyes open.

"BELLE." I turn my head to see my savior.

He roars fury turning his eyes terrifying and dark.

He limps toward us shouting at Hook, "You just made a big mistake dearie." He throws Hook off of me and I slump to the ground with relief.

Hook's pinned to the wall now with Rumple at his throat seething. "Now I'm afraid that you are going to have to die."

He punches him in the jaw again and again cane forgotten on the ground.

Then the worst thing so far this night happens (Which in case you haven't been paying attention is saying quite a lot).

Hook puts his hands in the air. "Actually she is." Then he vanishes into a cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again dearies K so not gunna lie I just watched the tribute to cory montithe... (I watch the episodes 8 days later no cable)**

**Yeah well When I feel awful I write so be glad glee has amazing writers Anyways that was off topic this chapter's short but I just uploaded the first one yesterday and I might upload the third one today. (REVEIWS *Cough *Cough)**

Chapter 2

RPVO

Fury pounds though my veins, How dare he touch her! The next time I see that scumbag. ... I take a deep breathe attempting to stay calm enough to help her.

I look again at the scratch on her beautiful cheek, I hadn't been able to heal the blasted wound with magic which surely means it's enchanted itself.

I rub the spot between my eyes, What the hell did he do to her.

"Are you sure your alright dear," I stroke her hair concern flooding me once again.

Belle nods her head but she's still shaking tears slip down her cheeks.

I clench my fists that recalling that awful moment when Hook dragged his, well hook across her cheek her eyes closed in terror I close my eyes pushing back the anger once again. My Belle needs me.

"What magic does he have." She whimpers.

I wrap my arm around her drawing her as close to me as possible.

She starts shaking worse her tiny frame vibrating.

"Shh Belle it's alright, Don't cry my darling."

She rocks back and forth and I start to fear becoming hysterical.

"Belle, Belle sweetie you don't need to worry whatever magic he's borrowed I can take care of him. The only reason he's even still alive is luck." I take her hand rubbing slow circles into her palm.

"He's going to kill me." Belle looks up at me with eyes resembling a doe trapped by a lion.

"No!" I snap fiercely. "That man is NOT going to get anywhere near you! Do you hear me."

She nods leaning into my chest. I stroke her back breathing in the smell of her.

A few mintutes later her breathe evens out. I carry her up to my bedroom and lay her gently on the bed.

"Good night Dear ." I kiss her on the forehead as gently as possible.

BPVO

Hook stands over me again. This time he's holding something. I try to focus on it but whenever I do it blurs out. I get up and run but the ground snakes around me and I fall.

"Now, Now, Now I think we've had quite enough of that don't you." He leans over me, I look up into he shark like eyes and am fearless the kind that only comes with knowing with that you can't win.

I look again at the object in his hand. It's my heart pulsing and glowing.

He begins to squeeze.

**Hmmm longer than I thought alright to you two amazing reviews AwesomeGizmo and guest45 u peeps r the best also for anyone who's following this story your cool 2**

**And AwesomeGizmo I relize that my grammer/spelling sometimes have mistakes (Dislyxia) So feel free to point out what I did wrong also if anyone want's to leave idea's/ Advive in the comments that would be great**

**READ THIS LAST PART**

**Alright dearie's I have a deal (See what I did there) If you guys give me 5 reviews I will have thhe 4th chpt uploaded by tuesday at the lastest.**

**Reveiw Prompt- how does hook have powers what's Rumple going to do to him...**

**Who knows THE REVIEW BUTTON DOES, no seriously he knows allllll the world's secrets **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearie's I have a deal for you (See what I did there) Anyways wanted to know how u all would feel if I started a 2nd Rumbelle story.**

**It would be about Pan kidnapping Belle so Rumple would give back henry WARNING RUMBELLE feels lots of them. (Rumple won't be happy with pan.)**

**Anywho I don't know how to set up a poll so u will just have to reveiw so I can see what you think.**


End file.
